It is known to use shunt inductance windings to compensate the capacititive reactance of long electricity power transport lines, which are generally high-tension lines.
A known type of inductance winding has a magnetic core made of a stack of core members, themselves constitutes by stacks of iron laminations. The core members are separated from one another by gaps made of non-magnetic material. The winding also includes an electric winding which surrounds said core and a magnetic barrel to close the magnetic circuit. Such a magnetic barrel constitutes a magnetic circuit made of iron laminations and comprises two vertical legs connected together by an upper cross bar and a lower cross bar, the core being located between the middles of the cross bars.
There are several solutions for clamping the cross bars against the central core.
One solution is to clamp them outside the winding which surrounds the core by means of tie rods and another is to place the tie rods between the core and the winding.
These two solutions take up a lot of space and in the second, the weight of the copper winding is increased.
Another known solution consists in placing a fixing tie rod in the central hole of the core. From the point of view of saving space and copper, this solution is ideal; in contrast, the fixing system heats up because of eddy current losses in the tie rod.